kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Country
Welcome to Bat Country! These guidelines will help you majorly in making a respected person of yourself in this room. The regulars of Bat Country would really appreciate your cooperation in following the guidelines of the site. (: We encourage the use of your mute button if you have a problem with a user. As effective as the room owner mod is, he can't babysit the room all the time. Please feel free to BYOM (bring your own mute). (SIDENOTE: If you feel you must edit this page, please don't use it as your personal sand-box forum of comments - Feel free to use the comments section at the bottom of the page!) Signatures *Sinapi is secretly a Brit. *ImmortalItalian thinks your stuff & junk is inferior to his Stuff'N'Junk *Zeybrova thinks that Legos are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. *GreyCoyote thinks that edits are fun, but efiting other people's things is more fun. *Farrhago thinks: OMG∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑaprüvzdisrugcatdesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ *PaRaMoReGuRl13 is thinks that Sinapi should get in the plexiglass already. *mvgreen54 agrees with PaRaMoReGurl13 *TomDot agrees with..? *HappyAlcoholic just made you all lose The Game. (Yes, even you, Farrhago) *zozozombieRAWR wants to sit on your head. *TwiztedFate just touched your No-No parts. Seriously. Just now. You liked it. *BaiiLZz just found out he's from Sweden. *Beccala has no idea what PaRaMoReGuRl13 means and is now scarred by TwiztedFate forever. *darthmart is being rather darthmartish today? Popular Activities WhatPulse WhatPulse is a 'game' where you install a program (virus free, as checked with S&D and AVG 8.0 + F-Secure) which shows you how many times you type a key, click your mouse, and even how far you move your mouse. Kongregate currently has four teams on WhatPulse, one being Sinapi and smookyolo's team that you can join using the password 'nokeyspam'. A full list of players on that Kongregate team can be seen here, along with statistics and rankings. The team currently has 99 members (and counting). It's fun - go ahead, give it a shot! Need additional help signing up, joining a team, or with general troubleshooting? Feel free to contact Sinapi ipaniS through her Kongregate messages, and help will gladly be given. Regular Moderators ImmortalItalian The room owner of Bat Country and an ex reg of CT, ImmortalItalian is a fan of A7x and kicking TomDot's ass on Xbox 360. ImmortalItalian dislikes whining, trolling, and otherwise obnoxious behaviour, and likes to keep his ship clean. Do not call him "Immy", he always hated that nickname and always will secretly loves that nickname. As strict as he can be, he's still a fun-loving guy with a soft spot for kittens, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Nightmare Before Christmas and the Cheshire Cat (old and new). "Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" BrainFRZ An honourary reg of Bat Country, BrainFRZ is the room owner of Master Chief Kitchen/Ice Cream Kingdom and an old friend of most of the regs of BC. She shows up once in a while, but don't expect her to pay attention all the time- her eyes are usually froze on the game. :P (P.S. Beware of her frozen ninja capabilities! +3, Stealth +7 :3) gamemastermike Mike is our Canadian guest mod who likes to help watch over chat during the hours that the room owner is offline/sleeping, when he can. He's a good buddy of most of the regulars of the room. iwannakissthesun Sunny, as some call her, is a fun loving gal from The Red Bucket who hates it when people mention how adorable she is. Oops. ThePilch ThePilch is a guy who has done a lot for this room in the off hours, when the room owner is being lazy in bed asleep where Pilch would like to be, with him. A cheeky, tea-loving Brit, he's just awesome in every way - plain and simple. He also loves cats and is currently snuggled down inside of of Sinapi's Modballs! ^ "Lies! Lies and Slander! I'm mean and evil and macho and...yeah ok i'm not but tea is great and so is this room ^.^" Regulars Some general history on the regulars of this room: The majority of the Bat Country regulars are from either Master Chief Kitchen (commonly referred to as MCK) or Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory (commonly referred to as CT) the ones from Master Chief Kitchen being considered the first regs of Bat Country. The majority of the MCK to Bat Country regs have been in Bat Country since the day the room was created, with some of the Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory to Bat Country regs following later on after either leaving Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on their own, or being prodded enough by the Bat Country regs to come join them. 'ApplePie14' HollywoodUndead - Too high to notice he logged off Kong. (Aka Holly) The room troll who is just so love able. Mess with Holly and Holly will unce you up. Bat_Country An awesome guy who loves Avenged Sevenfold just as much as any other Bat Country regular. He also likes to talk about his mother being in playboy and how riteously disturbing it would be to look her up. He enjoys metal and acting like a total joker towards others. He is the local greeter. Altogether, a pretty neat guy. Beccala A fun loving chic with the cutest smile ever. She loves her pet mouse and is an awesome dancer. Biggfoot Another reg who tends to fend and tell off trolls with his mighty power of a mute button. He likes to correct trolls and debate on certain topics. Note: If you piss him off, get ready for one hell of a trolling. :3 PaRaMoReGurl13 A reg moved from Master Chief Kitchen, PaRaMoReGurl13 is a good friend and a wonderful writer. She has a heart of gold, and iron will, and a mind of steel. Best friends with Sinapi, TwiztedFate, and Beccala. Wishes that she had hats of awesomeness like Farrhago does. Note: She will pwnt you on Rockband 2 /1v1/ vocals on expert. :3 TwiztedFate (Also known as 6Cristal9) Some cool, proudly Canadian chick who showed up in Bat Country one day and has yet to leave. She's great company when she gets social, and very friendly for the most part. She's been known to flirt - look out boys, she's a sweetheart (While she is rather insane & does have bi-polar, she's generally not a bad gal.) Please note: Her heart & soul belong to her little Monster. <3 Ex Regulars Here are our well-loved Bat Country regulars who don't come around BC so much anymore. We still love them, of course. AceFenrir He's from EC. Moved to AsE (We'll Sleep When We're Dead) to MCK to BC. Got bored of the AWs, moved to WR. Currently a reg of Buffet of Goodness. - He would like to slap you now '- ;D' BaiiLZz This space for rent. ChrisB5 A regular who moved from Master Chief Kitchen, ChrisB5 is the beloved desensitised pervert of the room. ChrisB5 sightings are rare, and sometimes false due to his habit of signing in and and not changing his status to idle, leaving it this way for days on end while speaking maybe once or twice. Beware, being on his bad side can be a real pain. (SIDENOTE: Not a troll) Confide He's a cocky little bugger who showed up in Bat Country a short time ago, but we enjoy his company. darthmart He's a really cool guy who lives around Canadia who has decided to go back in the absence of a certain someone. He has also met TwiztedFate and devoured a nice salad with her. He enjoys watching disturbing things and making "O:" reactions in TinyChat. He also likes to play on Steam games with PaRaMoReGurl13 when they aren't too busy scaring away the infectious trolls one mute at a time. This user has moved to Xanadu. ECBreaker A half-reg from Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has both feet in BC now that the regs from IKRC have dissipated ;__________craaizzz_____;. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country, he is known to correct anyone and everyone's grammar and spelling as he is "The GP". He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. It is impossible for ∑ʀƙɑ to lose The Game. He also hates nubs and trolls. Don't be one. OR YOU DIE. This user has moved to Cafe Kong. GreyCoyote Oh, hello. This is Chase's space on the BC wiki. Hehe, that rhymed. Anyway, as I AROOGA saying, this is Chase's article. He has ascended from the deepest bowels of the DRORD below to wreak havoc amongst you pitiful human beings of this planet. Do not tarry, you shall soon PSH '''his awesome power that shall rain down upon the living, '''VULTAGGIO '''anyone and anything in his path. Fear his- *muffled out and dies* Sorry, that was my mind wandering. Don't worry, you only witnessed a small bit. ^_^ So stop reading. HappyAlcoholic HappyAlcoholic is our wandering half-reg who has been seen on one of his many alts (OVAR NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND alts, we would not be surprised if he ever actually reached this number) lurking mostly in FtD. As his name suggest, he gets drunk on occasion, and is still a happy, fun guy to be around when he's drunk. If you see him on Kong while he's drunk, we wish you luck in your efforts in translating his garbled text into legible messages. HeroOfTime Obligatory "hot" joke. Hurrhurrhurrhurr. Hurr. Except people just call him Joe now because other Joe is hardly there anymore. He likes games. A lot. Eric still owns him at getting badges though. (not for long, for EVER). Also, HoT is extremely awesome (RIGHT?) but is like, the youngest person ever and John would eat him if he was 1 year younger. Finally, he can draw anatomys to a standard of getting an A from a teacher. Irish_laddie69 (Also known as CowboysHonor) A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. He's been known to curse and scream, but he's a good guy at heart. KirsiKat '''This user has returned to her home in Chaos Theory KirsiKat is another buddy we've dragged over from the pit that is Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory. Keep in mind that she lives in Canada, so everything that happens may or may not be her fault, or even just her country's is not her fault (since it's not really fair to blame her all the time - besides, she's too sweet a girl for everything to be her fault, even if she is Canadian). I like chicken, I like liver, meow-mix meow-mix, please deliver! MobblyWobblin Just your everyday, adorable, asexual user. :3 MostAwesomeDude That awesome dude who almost never speaks. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country. mvgreen54 An ex-reg of Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away we successfully stole him away. RandelRoll An old MCK reg who abandoned his other account for this one. Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sanvaer A reg who, like many, followed the group from Master Chief Kitchen when he realised that everyone he knew had relocated. A pretty awesome guy who can make great contributions to the discussions, if you can get him to talk. SilverBullet1984 He accidentally the whole game. Sinapi A confused individual who seems incapable of staying in one spot (started in MCK and stayed there for a half year before leaving at all, wandered a little bit but stayed mostly in MCK, left MCK at 3/4 of her first year and moved to CT, left CT and went back to MCK for three days before leaving for BC where she is currently based, but still can't help wandering a bit). (See bold text below ''')Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to: cats/kittens (emphasis on those) , otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), her SNES and her Super Mario and Doom (also nostalgic happiness), ice pops (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiny things, her friends(=family), and delicious sandwiches. Struggling to learn bits of HTML for the sake of editing her quotes on the Kong fora and dealing with the Kongwikia page with rich text not working. Enjoys wandering into her secondary Konghomes and various other rooms of interest when Bat Country is absolutely dead; even then, she is (almost) always watching She's everywhere! She's not entirely sure how to go about editing her section of the page down to a smaller entry Woot, fixed it! '''This user has moved to Cafe Kong. TehWozzinator He's in a guild not in a guild anymore. Tipzintrix He's such a dork, but we love him to death. TomDot TomDot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by ImmortalItalian on MW2, and apparently failing to sound manly on XBL. He also can't drive a car worth shit on GTA and really needs to learn that Hookers are valuable targets on the sidewalk (and running them over). There have been reports that he also fails at Rockband 2 (especially on guitar) It's been fixed! TomDot is a huge gigantic Avenge Sevenfold (A7x) fan, as many of the regulars of this room are. Watercan She took quite the long break but now she's back and better than ever! She goes by Watercan yes, but has seemed to pick up lots of nicknames. You may see her being called GatoradeThermos (Given by ImmortalItalian), and CoffeeMug, TeaCup, BeerBottle, WineGlass (All given by zozozombieRAWR). She's a very nice addition to the conversation. We adore her. Xalyon97 A definite Xbox nerd who needs to get on a little more often. Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and enjoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude went into /b/tarddom remission but is still a reasonably responsible user in Bat Country. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and spontaneously jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. "I like mods heads best hurr. Especially happy Johns. Hurr. I have love for all our regs. Cough cough most cough.(: Ima kongregate nerd and im hella proud!!" Chat Moments XubNub Y U DO February 13th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi'' http://freetexthost.com/06qlwixlhl LultheWhat? February 13th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' http://freetexthost.com/bh2ibysrqm ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ February 15th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi'' http://freetexthost.com/nvkih0xqrg Crazi∑ʀƙɑ February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' http://freetexthost.com/ncyimbtjr4 lrn2superglue February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi'' http://freetexthost.com/wbohc4c3fa Comments @ darthmart: Thanks to whoever wrote this, it means a lot to me :D ~darthmart @ Farrhago: Eric, you have issues with hats, it's okay. We forgive you.~PaRaMoReGuRl13. I STILL HAZZA YOUR BUCKET HAT. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA.<3 :3 ~ zozozombieRAWR @ GreyCoyote: His huge, obvious flaw is that HE HATES CATS. ~Sinapi @ Irish_laddie69: A reg who REALLY needs to get on more. We all miss ya here. WE NEED YOUR FING HUMOUR. ~zozozombieRAWR @ Sinapi: Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Though don't piss her off. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~Zeybrova ^ lolwat okay <3 OMGLYK∑ʀƙɑishrelekulannaotharstuffslykunnerztandinanrelekulannastuffsokithxbaidesuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ ~Farrhago Hai Erin! Thanks for being there for me whenever I needed help, you've helped me through so much and I love ya for it. <3 Don't stop doing what you do Erin, and keep on rockin the chatbox! ~GreyCoyote Thanks for -always- being there for me as well as anyone who needs it... Thank you so much... MUM :P ~telling you would be no fun xD @ TwiztedFate She's also mah GP buddy. Watch out, improper grammar fiends. >:D ~Farrhago @ zozozombieRAWR: A mocking bird at that, always mocking people. Pffft. Head crab has issues. :3 ~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners